


Switching Scarlet

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betting, Bodyswap, Coldflash week 2017 a, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 4: Body swap





	

“Wait a minute, you're telling me that Snart accidentally switched bodies with Barry?” Sara asks staring at the two men in question. Len is sitting there knocking his shoes together, while Barry is sitting arms crossed face impossible to read. The legends had come down because Team Flash needed Len’s help with a Metahuman that was causing too much trouble for Barry alone. The decision to help ranks up there somewhere with Len’s worst ideas.

 

“We're working on a way to fix this but it's difficult. Snart's human and Barry is a Metahuman. Their anatomy is completely different. What works on Snart may not work on Barry and what works in Barry may kill Snart,” Caitlin says making Barry look up wide eyed and Len can't look at all the emotions that are crossing his face. Barry really needs to learn to control his micro expressions, like Len did.

 

“This is so strange. I'm seeing Snart and Barry, but the minute they do something I can tell they're not in their right bodies. Does that make sense?” Jax asks.

 

“Course it does kid. I knew immediately that Snart wasn't in his body. I've known him thirty years and I've never seen him talk that fast,” Mick says.

 

“Exactly, I've known Barry since childhood and I've never seen him that closed off... Ever,” Iris says.

 

“Well good to know you know who we are, but can we get to the part where you switch us back?” Len drawls and it sounds so ridiculous coming out in Barry's voice that everyone there starts laughing hysterically, even Barry laughs and the sound of Len laughing makes the others laugh even more.

 

“Congrats kid, you’re the first person besides Lisa to make Snart laugh,” Mick says with a grin and Len glares at him.

 

“This doesn’t count, I’m not in control of my own body,” Len says and Joe comes in.

 

“Barry there you are, we have a homicide over on the docks,” Joe says and Barry stands and takes a step towards him before remembering whose body he’s currently in and wonders how to explain it to him.

 

“Dad, Barry and Snart pulled a Freaky Friday thanks to that new Meta running around,” Iris says simply and Joe’s eyes widen.

 

“You mean to tell me that a wanted felon has complete reign of Barry’s body?” Joe says.

 

“Before you can insult my morals more than you already have detective West allow me to say, I would never force someone to do something they don’t want to do, especially if they were incapable of saying yes, as Barry is incapable of doing because he isn’t in his body. I would also never risk Barry’s reputation in that way, and in case you’ve forgotten I was pardoned by the state so technically I’m not a wanted felon,” Len says crossing his arms.

 

“Okay now I definitely know that that’s Snart in there,” Joe says glaring at Len but gives him a grudging nod.

 

“Besides Joe, Snart and Barry can’t really get into much mischief. Neither of them can stay standing for long in each other’s bodies,” Cisco says.

 

“Hey! It’s not our faults that we have two separate centers of gravity,” Barry says crossing his arms and pouting and Len has to look away because...no...just no.

 

“I’ll work the scene Detective West,” Julien says getting up and leaving with Joe.

 

“Okay I think it’s time to run some tests and exams on you two,” Caitlin says and shoos everyone out of the room.

 

“What kind of exams?” Len asks.

 

“The usual ones, please take off your shirts,” Caitlin says.

 

“No, there is no way Scarlet is taking my shirt off,” Len says crossing his arms.

 

“Come on Snart. Caitlin needs to hook us up to the machines to measure our vitals,” Barry says.

 

“No.”

 

“But..”

 

“No Barry,” Snart says and Barry is shocked by the use of his real name. It’s always Scarlet or Kid, or some other nickname but never Barry.

 

“Okay Snart, I won’t take your shirt off,” Barry says.

 

“Well that makes my job a lot harder, can Barry at least roll up your sleeves?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Just on my right arm,” Len says and Caitlin pinches the bridge of her nose but hooks the IV in, then moves over Len and does the same, and starts working with some chemicals.

 

“Snart, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you earlier,” Barry says looking over at Len.

 

“It’s fine Scarlet, it’s personal and maybe one day I’ll be able to show my skin to someone...but not when it isn’t me in my body,” Len says quietly.

 

“It’s fine Snart. We all have things we are and aren’t comfortable with, and I respect that. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t?” Barry says making Len smile softly.

 

“Len,” Len says.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My name. You’re in me, you might as well call me Len,” Len says.

 

“Why did you have to word it like that! Ugh!” Barry says turning beet red...and Len has to admit, blushing looks good on Barry even when Barry isn’t Barry.

 

“Come on Scarlet, you know I can’t resist messing with you,” Len says and Caitlin calls Cisco in and points to something on screen and the two of them join in a heated discussion about something.

 

“Looks like the Squints figured something out,” Len says and Barry laughs.

 

“You watch Bones?” Barry asks smiling.

 

“I watched the first season a long time ago and I had some free time on the Waverider while recovering from being blown up so I was able to watch to season ten,” Len says.

 

“Maybe when you come back for shore leave next, the two of us can binge watch the last two seasons,” Barry says.

 

“I’d like that Scarlet,” Len says and Cisco calls Ray in and points to something and mimes something with his hands and Ray nods and he and Cisco leave.

 

“I think they’re onto something,” Barry says with a smile.

 

“Let’s wait and see,” Len says and they watch Ray run past the door with part of his suit and he and Cisco lean over it and they can hear hammering and drilling and noise neither of them can identify easily.

 

“We did it!” Cisco exclaims several hours later jolting Len and Barry from a lovely nap.

 

“Are you sure? Because you’re not pointing that at me unless the two of you are certain,” Len says raising an eyebrow.

 

“We’re positive,” Ray and Cisco say at the same time and point the gun like piece of tech at Len and Barry and count to three before pulling the trigger and Len feels his...Barry’s...body jolt and spasm and sees Barry’s ...his body...doing the same next to him.

 

When the gun cuts off Len bends over and puts his head between his knees to help slow his whirling stomach. 

 

“Jeez, that feels even worse than being carried by the Flash,” he drawls and his head jerks up, the drawl was perfect. He looks at his hands and they’re his. He looks over at Barry who is smiling.

 

“It worked! We’re back in our own bodies,” Barry says excitedly and trying to stand only to get a little dizzy.

 

“You two need to just lay back and let you bodies readjust to being back to normal, we’ll tell the others that the two of you are resting,” Cisco says and Caitlin and Ray follow him out of the room and shut the door.

 

“Well that was an interesting experience,” Barry says looking over a Len.

 

“Yeah, I’ll say. I never want a repeat though.” Len says.

 

“Neither do I. I like my speed,” Barry says and takes Len’s hand, “So...how long until we tell them that we’ve been dating since last December?”

 

“Don’t look at me Scarlet, you’re the one that wanted to wait to tell Miss. West and her father,” Len says tilting his head down to press a soft kiss to Barry’s head.

 

“I know but I’ve been thinking about it. I want to tell them soon,” Barry says.

 

“Take as much time as you want Scarlet, I’m not going anywhere,” Len says and they share a soft kiss.

 

Little do they know that outside the room Jax is yelling, “I called it, I called it!” and pointing to the security footage of the room in question where Len and Barry are still kissing.

 

“Okay, okay. Now for the results of the pool. Sara, Stein and Caitlin are eliminated because they said that they weren’t dating,” Rip says, he’d been named the keeper of the bets because he and Mick were the only ones that knew the answer already. Rip through time travel and Mick because of one fateful night months ago when he had the unfortunate pleasure of walking in on them.

 

“Cisco had since the fight with the Dominators, Jax had since Barry helped rescue Snart from the time stream...ah here it is December 2015...there’s no name there just the initials J.W.” Rip says and everyone falls silent.

 

“Joe? Joe knew?” Cisco says.

 

“No way, it’s not possible,” Jax says staring at Iris who is laughing.

 

“Joe and I knew...he knew before me though so I could only put when I found out,” Iris says with a shrug and everyone laughs and hands their money over to Rip who will give it to Joe when he returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr
> 
> also I need a vote on what to do for day 7 do you want fluff or really bad heartbreaking angst? Let me know either in the comments or on tumblr :) 
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
